


Dimidium Animae Meae

by jayandalltheotherstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, flangst, harry and hermione doing their thing, the one where their friendship is better than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayandalltheotherstars/pseuds/jayandalltheotherstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that you're everything? You're the first woman on the first day of creation. You're the mother, the sister, the lover, the friend, the angel, the devil, the land, the home… Ah, that's what you are: the home.<br/>(La Dolce Vita - Federico Fellini)</p><p>A fluffy, short and simple look on the way Harry and Hermione see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimidium Animae Meae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dimidium Animae Meae](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203875) by jaybree. 



_Tu sei tutto. Ma lo sai che sei tutto? You are everything, everything! Tu sei la prima donna del primo giorno della creazione. Sei la madre, la sorella, l'amante, l'amica, l'angelo, il diavolo, la terra, la casa... Ah, ecco che cosa sei: la casa._

_You are everything._ _You know that you’re everything? You’re the first woman on the first day of creation. You’re mother, sister, lover, friend, angel, devil, earth, home… Ah, that’s what you are: home._

_(La Dolce Vita – Federico Fellini)_

 

**_Dimidium_ ** **_A_ ** **_nimae_ ** **_M_ ** **_eae_ **

It’s a metal plate, maybe steel. It looks like one of that things Muggles’ Army take on their missions: a long chain to hang on their necks and a little rectangle with rounded edges as trinket. But there’s no name on it, no blood group, no sign of recognition. No. Just an engraving: _dimidium animae meae._

Harry still doesn’t know what it means. He’s never had the time to ask her.

Hermione had hung it around his neck, the eve of their assault on Gringotts. She was tense, tired and rather hostile – for the Polijuice, for Bellatrix’s wand and _everything else._ But she kept being his rock - as always.

“Take this,” she said, before forcing him to rest, zealously. “Take it and try to sleep. Please.” She didn’t give him the time to ask for explanations. Take it: dimidium animae meae.

The wind is whistling. It blows lightly. It’s like the muttering of children, who wait eager their gifts during Christmas night. Christmas night. _He’s going to miss it_ , Christmas night as well.

He’s going to die. While the wind is whistling, Death Eaters are around him, and Voldemort is ready to hurl the last anathema. He’s going to die. And he still doesn’t know what it means.

***

 _“Harry—you’re a great wizard, you know.”_  
_“I’m not as good as you,” said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let him go._  
_“Me!” said Hermione. “Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery and—oh Harry—be careful!”_

***

_Hermione raised her wand, moved it in a circle through the air, and a wreath of Christmas roses blossomed before them. Harry caught it and laid it on his parents’ grave._

_As soon as he stood up he wanted to leave: He did not think he could stand another moment there. He put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders, and she put hers around his waist, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore’s mother and sister, back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate._

 

***

The wind is whistling. On the Black Lake, the fresh May is bending flowers and trees to its will. The air is so cheerful that everything seems a big mocking. How many are gone? _In the wind_ , a voice whispers. _Away_. _In peace_ , maybe.

Hermione keeps on staring at the lights flickering on the water surface. Everything is so strangely calm. _All is calm after the tempest._

Harry’s sitting beside her, with his back against the big beech in the garden of their old school: he’s playing with a blade of grass, loosing himself in who knows what thoughts. Maybe, he’s remembering one by one the bodies they have buried in the morning. Maybe, he’s thinking that he should have followed Ron and Ginny and all the Weasleys to the Burrow. Maybe, he’s still looking for some evanescent shadow over there in the Forest. In his eyes, there’s all that and a lot of other things.

 “What does it means?” He tickles her face with the blade of grass.

 “What?” Hermione pretends she doesn’t understand. Harry frees the first two buttons of his shirt and takes out the chain. Her gift. Her ‘remember me’.

 “It’s latin,” she tries to clarify. Now, suddenly, she’s afraid again. Afraid to actually reveal to him the meaning of that little plate. “It’s what Horace wrote about Virgile. They’re two poets … latin poets … it was his way to thank his friend, considering him …” Harry cannot hide a smile when he hears Hermione’s typical ‘encyclopedia’ tone. With his soft hold, he stops her hand which has just started to play too much with the trinket.

 “What does it mean, Hermione?” He’s serious. Bloody serious. He’s staring into her eyes. And Hermione, damn, has never been able to manage Harry’s direct glance.

 “Half of my soul,” she says as if blowing, rash and fragile, on his lips. She blows lightly. Like the wind.

Harry laughs: he’s home. At last, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly written for a contest, this story is a piece of my heart, even though is simple and maybe silly. It is essentially my view and understanding of the relationship between Harry and Hermione. They are home for each other.


End file.
